Percutaneous (e.g., transluminal) medical procedures often require the use of a guidewire to facilitate positioning of percutaneous medical devices (e.g., tools, catheters, implants, etc.). Manipulation of the guidewire, such as feeding the guidewire distally into the body of a subject, is often performed by hand.